the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Nebulans
Bio The Nebulans are a race of extraterrestrials that hail from the planet Sednia who attempted to conquer the Earth to make it their new home. Like most alien races who invade Earth, they are highly-advanced technology-wise, but unlike the others they are highly reliant on it. This is mainly because it's been the driving force for their attempts to survive in the universe. Although their technology isn't at the same level as the Pedans' is, it is more advanced than humanity's was at the time of their invasion, which is what led the Nebulans to believing the conquest would be an easy one for them despite the planet's kaiju population. History 12,000 Years Ago A race of human-sized cockroaches evolve into the Nebulans due to 3,000 years of constant in-taking of pollution. After fully mastering the technology left behind by the Sednians, they create the cyborg kaiju Gigan to destroy the Hedorahs living on the heavily polluted planet in an attempt to help turn it back into a habitable planet. Although the Hedorahs are driven off-world, Sednia is still far too damaged to restore via terraforming technology so the Nebulans send probes out into space to find planets suitable for colonizing. 1972 One of their probes reaches Earth and relays all data on the planet it collects back to the Nebulan Science Council. The council members read over the data and declare that the planet will be perfect for them to colonize. They continue to further study the planet, learning of humanity's destructive habits. Seeing that Earth could experience the same fate as Sednia if something isn't done to stop humanity's reckless ruining of the environment, the council decides to exterminate the human race before colonization begins. At some point during this time frame, contact is established with the Seatopians, who ally themselves with the Nebulans under the condition that Seatopia is left alone. With Godzilla (II) and Earth's other kaiju seemingly being the only major threat to the invasion, the Nebulans decide to establish their base of operations in Japan - more specifically World Children's Land, a Japanese amusement park set to be completed soon. After a high-powered laser cannon is created for the purpose of killing Godzilla, the Nebulans set their invasion in motion and begin sending ships to Earth in the month of March. They invade World Children's Land and take the places of various employees working there by killing them and wearing their bodies as disguises. Gigan is brought to the park and is disguised as an attraction while the triple-beam laser cannon is installed in the mouth of the park's Godzilla Tower. The cockroaches experience a slight hiccup when it's discovered that Megalon, who they turned into a cyborg so it can respond to the same carrier wave frequency used to control Gigan, has a hard time responding to the frequency whenever he's too far away from the source. Being unable to divert manpower into creating a mobile relay transmitter to follow Megalon around due to their tight timeframe, the Nebulans decide to kidnap Goro Ibuki, a brilliant roboticist, and force him to transform the robot he was currently constructing into a mobile transmitter. Goro is brought to them and does as told, but he manages to escape with Jet Jaguar's help. Jet Jaguar's controller is accidentally dropped by Ibuki, which is found by the Nebulans. The Nebulans continue with their plan without fear of Ibuki telling the EDF about their invasion due to assuming their technology can easily crush humanity. With Jet Jaguar in their control, the Nebulans begin the invasion by sending the robot and Megalon to the Monster Islands to lure Godzilla to World Children's Land where he'll be killed. Even though Godzilla is accompanied by Anguirus, the Nebulans continue their plan. They nearly succeed in killing the Monster King, but the intervention of the Science Patrol brings about their downfall. Despite the Nebulans and Seatopians guarding it from the inside, the Science Patrol succeeds in reaching the control center and destroying it, causing an explosive chain reaction that kills the Nebulans and Seatopians inside. This brings about the end of the Nebulans' invasion. Any Nebulans that survive are captured and taken prisoner by the Science Patrol where they are still held captive and studied to this day. It's unknown what fate has fallen the other Nebulans on Sednia. Weaponry * Godzilla Tower * Nebulan Spacecraft Abilities/Aspects * Able to don the guise of another extraterrestrial species * Able to survive the most brutal of environmental conditions * Powerful exoskeletons Weakness: * Will revert out of their disguised form when approaching deathCategory:Races Category:Invaders